One Fatal Mistake
by nothingtolose18
Summary: There's been a terrible accident, and Cody is left alone in the world. Cody has always been perfect. Why did his first mistake have to be fatal? Rated T just in case.
1. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Just a fan **

Cody Martin awoke with a shudder - the sweat was pouring down his back. He was blinded by the tears that were pouring out of his eyes. He wiped them roughly with the backs of his hands and uttered an animal screech of pain as the present came rushing back to him harshly. He jumped out of bed and began to pace back and forth.

He recalled that terrible night in flashes of horror. His mother, Carey, screaming. His friends Esteban and Maddie trying to escape. And Zack. There was Zack, crying. It was so hot in the room. He needed to get out. Where was Cody? Why had he left without Zack?

Cody took a deep breath and was dragged back to reality, where he was stuck inside a stupid hospital because he was covered in second degree burns; back to where he had no family left - well, none that really cared about him like Carey and Zack had. He wanted to see them so much. He wanted them back _so _much. So much that it hurt.

"Cody," said a soft voice. Cody turned to see a nurse looking at him. She smiled at him sympathetically, and held out her arms to him.

Cody hesitated, and then slowly leaned in. She hugged him gently, careful to not hurt his burns.

"Honey," she said gently. "I know it hurts. I know, because I lost my husband just a year ago. Why don't you talk about it? It might help a little."

"No!" cried Cody with surprising force, drawing away from the nurse. "No! What's to talk about? My mother, my friends, my freaking _twin!_ They're all dead! They're all dead, and I'm ALONE!"

The nurse's eyes welled up with tears; pity for this young boy who had lost so much in so little time. "No, sweetie. That's not all. You _need _to talk about it. If you don't, you'll never move on. You have to get past this."

Cody clenched his fists in rage. He glared at the nurse through squinted eyes and a red, angry face. "I can NEVER get past this! Never, ever, EVER! Go away! Get away from me!"

Now Cody was thrashing about, and the nurse was grabbing ahold of him. And the world was spinning around and around, and there were flames, and screams, and smoke, and nothing was okay and everything was wrong and Cody was falling, falling, falling into the memories. They flooded him involuntarily, and he was screaming because it hurt so much, but he couldn't help it. There they were - all of them. The people he loved most in the world: Zack and Carey and Esteban and Maddie and London and Mr. Moseby and Arwin and the rest. All going up in smoke. All screaming as they felt the heat on their faces and the flames surround them. And he knew, he just _knew _what had killed them. He knew why they had died.

Cody Martin had set the fire. Cody Martin had killed them all.

**A/N: Okay, this pains me to write it, because I love all the Suite Life characters. But it popped into my head as an idea and I just had to write it down. If you'd like to know what happens next, please review!**


	2. Break Down

"Cody, is there anything that you would like to talk about?" inquired the psychiatrist. He tapped his pen against his clipboard. It made a hollow, echoing sound in the quiet room.

Cody stared straight ahead. His face was like a mask; there was no emotion to be seen at all. He had not spoken a word since a few nights ago, when he had had a terrible outburst and had to be given a tranquilizer just to calm down.

The psychiatrist sighed, and uncrossed his legs. He crossed them again, the other way, and leaned back in his chair. "Come on, Cody. Start talking. What happened the other night?"

Cody did not respond. All he felt was a numbing sensation throughout his whole body. Even his brain was affected; he could not think or comprehend what was going on.

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "Cody, I sense that you are feeling guilty for some reason. Is that correct?"

Cody glanced up at the psychiatrist with pain-filled eyes. It was the first hint of life he had shown in days. He quickly averted his gaze, staring at his hands instead.

"You know, many survivors of tragedies such as yours feel guilty," said the doctor soothingly. He leaned forward earnestly, hands folded. "But you have no reason to feel that way! Fire does not choose who it shall harm. It just rages and destroys. You should enjoy your life."

"I don't give a damn about my life anymore," Cody murmured suddenly. His voice sounded raspy.

The doctor looked at him. "Now, Cody, I know that you may feel that way, but you have to get past this. You deserve to be happy, and to move on with - "

"I deserve to die. That's all I deserve!" Cody burst out, bitterness in his voice.

"Why do you think that?" asked the psychiatrist calmly.

"Because ... because ... it was my fault!" Cody cried out suddenly. The protective barrier that he had put up to shelter himself from the terrible truth was fully broken down now, and Cody couldn't take it anymore. Shuddering with sobs, Cody sank to the floor and pounded on the carpet. He squeezed his fists together so hard that the fingernails bit into his skin.

"How, Cody? How was it your fault?" questioned the doctor. He shifted in his seat.

Cody screamed in pure pain. Flashes of memory were engulfing him; the memories he had tried so very hard to push away. The cigarette. Zack yelling. Carey crying. Smoke filling his lungs. Heat burning his skin. Death. Destruction.

The doctor stood and advanced toward Cody, trying to comfort him. "It's okay," he repeated over and over. "It's okay. It's okay."

Cody swiped at him with one hand. Tears slid down his cheeks and sobs racked his thin frame. Finally, he managed to compose himself so that he could breathe properly again. Quietly trembling, he drew his knees to his chest and looked at the doctor.

"I'll tell you why," he whimpered, rocking back and forth. "I'll tell you why it's my fault."


	3. Confession

Cody's eyes glazed over and he stared at nothing, thinking back to a time when he was innocent, and didn't know about death, or pain, or real sadness that cut like a knife through his heart. Then he began to speak.

"I'll tell you why it was my fault," he said again, drawing his knees even closer to his chest.

"I was coming home from school one day. It was a nice, normal day. I wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary. Well, when I was about maybe two blocks away from the Tipton, I saw a pack of cigarettes on the side of the road. There was one left in it."

Cody shuddered and closed his eyes. "I stopped and picked it up. I don't know why I did it. I never wanted to smoke before in my life. But something about it made me think. I mean, I know a lot of people smoke cigarettes. So I figured, hey, maybe I'm missing out. So, I shoved the cigarette into my pocket and just went on home. I kind of forgot about it."

**A/N: I do not smoke, and I am not fond of it at all. Too many people die from it. Just clearing that up. Also, in a couple paragraphs, it says that Zack and Cody had separate rooms. Let's assume for the sake of this story that they did have separate rooms when this story took place.**

Cody took a deep breath and laid his head down on his knees. "Then, after supper, my mom was going to be singing in the ballroom," he mumbled. "She sent Zack and I to go change into something more presentable. So I was changing my jeans and I felt the cigarette."

Cody stopped, and looked up. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He stared into the corner of the room for such a long time that finally, the doctor had to prod him gently.

"Come on, Cody. You can do this. Get it all out."

"Well, Zack's lighter was on top of my dresser. Zack recently started carrying a lighter, though he didn't smoke. He just liked the lighter. Anyway, he must have left it in my room by accident. So I took it and lit that damn cigarette. Then, I felt really bad. I know that smoking is bad for you. I've heard _soooo _many lectures on why you shouldn't do it. So I went to my door to throw it out."

Cody sighed. "Then, I heard Mom coming. I knew she would freak if she caught me standing there with a cigarette, so I panicked. I did the stupidest thing in the history of the world. I threw it on the floor in my room. I stamped on it. I thought it was _out! _But, I guess I was wrong."

Cody stopped talking. He stared at the psychiatrist intently. "So, what do you think, doc?" he asked woodenly.

The psychiatrist was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say. So he scratched his head and stammered, "Well. Um... well."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" asked Cody. "Don't you _get _it? I lit the fire that burned down the Tipton! I am the cause of a whole _bunch _of deaths! My family, my friends ... everyone. God, I freaking hate myself. I wish I was dead!"

The psychiatrist had reclaimed his cool. "Calm down, Cody. It was an accident. You didn't do it on purpose. Do you ... do you want to tell me what happened next?"

"Well, why the hell not," muttered Cody to himself. "Might as well give you all the gory details."

"Okay, so we're going to the show. We're sitting there watching Mom singing. Zack, Maddie, London, Arwin, Esteban, Mr. Moseby, and I were all sitting there together. That was when I smelled the smoke."

"I looked to the back of the room and saw smoke filling up the whole room. People began to scream. A lot of the people in the back ran out. But we were in front. It was so crowded in the back. People were getting trampled, trying to get out. Mom had stopped singing by this time, of course. She came over to stand by us."

"'We have to get out, you guys!'" My mom cried. She shoved Zack and I in front of her. We were all filing out. London, Arwin, and Mr. Moseby were in front of us. Suddenly, I heard Zack cry out. I turned around. Maddie had tripped over a chair that had fallen over, and she was holding her ankle and crying. Zack, Mom, Esteban, and I ran back to her. Mom and Esteban helped her up. She couldn't walk; I think her ankle was broken. So Esteban had to support her. Mom was busy trying to make sure that Zack and I were okay."

"Mom was hustling Zack and I ahead of her, when we saw a horrible sight. London, Arwin, and Mr. Moseby were on the floor. We tried to wake them up, but they wouldn't. We started to cry. We turned around to see if Esteban and Maddie were still there, but they weren't. We didn't know where they were."

Cody was crying at this point. He didn't know how much more recollection of that night that he could take. "Mom said that she was going back to look for them. She told us to keep going. But Zack, he was head over heels in love with Maddie. He followed Mom back. And I wasn't about to leave without them. So we all went back. By this time, the smoke was really thick, and the flames were really hot. We were so scared. Zack and I were holding onto each other."

"Then we saw Esteban and Maddie. Esteban was holding Maddie up; she was unconscious. They were surrounded by flames. Mom tried to get them, but ... but she couldn't," sobbed Cody. "She fainted then. So did Esteban. I think it was from breathing in smoke, or the intensity of the heat, or something. Zack and I, we tried to get Mom up. But she wouldn't move and she was too heavy for us to carry her. And Zack and I couldn't reach Esteban or Maddie because of the flames. So we started to go back to the door. We were sobbing at this point, and Zack and I were clinging on to each other, because we knew that we were all each other had."

Cody stopped. He rocked himself back and forth, sobbing because of what was yet to come. "I can't do this," he said over and over. "I can't, I can't, I can't."

The doctor sat next to him on the floor. He laid a comforting hand on Cody's shoulder. "Yes, you can. You can get through this. Be strong."

Cody looked at the doctor through his tears. "Zack was always the strong one," he managed to say before bursting into a batch of fresh tears.

The psychiatrist rubbed his back soothingly, until Cody felt like he could go on. He sniffed and continued his story.

"Zack and I were almost to the door. We went through and we were in a dark hallway. It was only lit by the light of the fire. The fire was quickly spreading through the entire hall. We were running, and Zack fell. I stopped and turned around, and the fire had separated us." Cody's voice was shaking now. "Th - there was was a bi - big space between us now. I re - reached out to him, but he couldn't get my hand. Then he s - screamed as the flames reached him. T - tears were streaming down his face. He was hurting, and I knew that because he was my twin. What he felt, I felt. And then, he was g - gone. He slumped to the floor, and I felt like a part of my soul had died. I had lost him. I was crying, and screaming, and g - gasping for air because of all the smoke, and I probably would have died myself if some guy hadn't found me there, and grabbed me."

Cody stared straight ahead. "I wish I would have died that night too. I wish that Zack was the one who survived. Him and Mom and Maddie and everyone else. _They _were all innocent. _I _am not."


	4. The Dream

Cody tossed and turned in his bed. After spilling his whole horrible story, the psychiatrist had suggested that he go to bed and try to get a good night's rest. Ha. That was a laugh. The last time he'd had a good night's sleep was the night before the fire - the last normal night of Cody's life.

Cody lay on his side and stared at the window. A beam of light coming from the full moon made a square patch on the tile floor. Outside, he could see pinpoints of light glistening far off. The stars reminded him of a conversation that he'd had with his brother when they were five years old, when they were in their beds one night, trying to get to sleep.

_"Cody, someday I want to visit the stars. Do you?"_

_"Sure, Zack. That would be sooooo much fun!! We could walk on the moon, too!"_

_"And you know what? We could do it all together!"_

_"Yeah! Because we're best friends forever, right, Zack? We'll be together forever!"_

_"That's right, Cody. Love you!"_

_"Love you too, Zack!"_

This conversation replayed itself over and over in Cody's mind. Childhood innocence sure had a way of striking him in the heart. Cody could barely remember it without crying yet again. It seemed like he shouldn't have any tears left in him, after all that he had already shed.

Finally, Cody managed to drift off into a fitful sleep.

He had a weird dream. He was standing in a pure white room. Everything he saw was white; the chairs, the sofa, the floor. Cody went and sat on the sofa. He knew, in his dream, that he was waiting for someone.

Then, he saw him. Zack. His older twin looked pale and peaceful. He stepped into the room very serenely. Then he grinned when he spotted Cody.

"Codester! How are you?" asked Zack. He rushed over and embraced Cody.

Cody was gaping at Zack, openmouthed. "Zack, you're ... you're dead! What are you doing here?"

Zack's characteristic grin faded. "I ... I don't know," he said helplessly. "I just had this feeling that you ... you know ... needed me or something."

Cody looked at Zack with sad eyes. "Oh, I need you, all right. More then you'll ever know."

Zack looked back at Cody with the same somber expression. "Trust me, Cody. I think I know. It hasn't exactly been a picnic without you. I miss you a lot. But I'm glad you're still alive. You can do all the things that I never got the chance to do! Don't forget to play a few pranks for me every now and then!"

Cody smiled his first genuine smile since the fire. "I won't forget, Zack." Then his smile faded. "But how can you be so nice to me, knowing that it was _me _who put you here?"

Zack looked at Cody, confusion written across his face. "What are you talking about?"

Cody groaned. "You mean, you don't know? I lit the fire! It was so incredibly stupid of me to do, and I didn't try to, but I still did it."

Zack shook his head. "I don't - Oh!" he interrupted himself. "Darn, I have to go now! Just go to the Tipton tomorrow! Please," he said. "It will make you feel a lot better. I guarantee it. It was great to talk to you, man. I miss you like crazy. Any time you want to talk to me ... I'm here. Just call me, and I'll come. Like you called me tonight. Now, don't forget what I said!"

With one last hug and a wave, Zack was gone. Cody was left alone. Again.

With a jolt, Cody woke up. He could still hear Zack's words echoing in his ears. He could still feel where his brother had hugged him.

_What was that all about? _Cody wondered. _Should I really go to the Tipton tomorrow? Am I ready to face it?_

After a short while of contemplating this, he drifted back to sleep. He never woke up again until the sun was shining in his room and a nurse was busily setting up breakfast on a tray.

"Good morning, honey!" said the nurse cheerfully. "Have a good night's sleep?"

"Actually, I did," said Cody, smiling a little.

The nurse beamed. "That's great, Cody! How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I was wondering if I would be able to go to the T - I mean ... go for a walk somewhere?"

The nurse frowned a little. "Well, I'm not sure, honey. I don't know if you're really up to walking yet ... "

"Oh, forget it," muttered Cody, pretending to have sunk into depression again. "I don't want to go anywhere, anyway. I don't deserve to be alive, remember?"

"Oh, don't say that!" said the nurse. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe you can go for a walk later in the day, with Doctor Price. Just a short walk though, dear."

"Okay," said Cody in a calm voice. Inside, he was both excited and nervous. He just knew that something important was going to happen today, at the Tipton. After all, Zack had promised that, and Zack always kept his promises.


	5. Trip Down Memory Lane

"It sure is a lovely day," commented the doctor. "I guess you were sick of being all cooped up in the hospital, huh?"

"Yes, I was," agreed Cody. After his little talk with the nurse that morning, she had come back at lunch time to tell him that he was allowed to go for a short walk with Doctor Price, the psychiatrist.

Cody kept a watchful eye out for the Tipton. Finally, he realized that they were only about one block away.

"I think that it's about time that we turn around now, and go back to the hospital," said the doctor. He gently took hold of Cody's elbow, and began to lead him back the way they had come.

"No!" cried Cody, wrenching his arm free.

The doctor looked at him, startled. "I'm sorry, Cody, but we have to go back now."

"Please," begged Cody. "Please, just _one _more block!"

"Well, I don't know," said the doctor, glancing at his watch.

"Pretty please!" Cody cried. He would have gotten down and kissed the doctor's feet, had he known that that would make the doctor let him go further.

"Oh, okay," relented the doctor. "Just one more block, and that's it."

Cody grinned triumphantly, and they continued their walk.

When Cody saw the Tipton, or rather, what was left of it, his smile faded. What was he doing here? Could he actually go through with this?

Cody stopped and stared at the once magnificent hotel. It was mostly just a pile of ash and rubble, now. Much of the brick had to be knocked down to get inside and put the fire completely out.

Ignoring the cries of the doctor to 'get back here,' Cody gingerly stepped into the place where the door had once been. He began to cry as he recalled his former life:

Here was the candy counter ...

_"Hey, sweet thang!" Zack said, skidding to a stop in front of the counter. He flashed Maddie his best smile._

_"Zack, some of this _candy _is older than you," Maddie retorted, and she laughed._

Here was Mr. Moseby's desk ...

_"How many times have I told you boys not to skateboard in the lobby?" demanded Mr. Moseby, as the twins zoomed past, nearly knocking over a lamp in the process._

Here was the check-in counter ...

_"Let me take those bags for you," Esteban said politely. He picked up a man's luggage and trotted behind him to his room._

Here was the elevator that led upstairs to the Martin's suite ...

_"Once I had a boyfriend who ... " babbled the twin's mother._

_Zack and Cody groaned. "Not again," they muttered, rolling their eyes._

Now all of this was gone, and so were the people. Cody struggled to take it all in, but it was just too much for him. All the good times he'd had with Zack, his mother, his friends - was everything lost, now? Would _anything _ever be the same again? Or was he doomed to be miserable for the rest of his life, with nothing but the memories and ashes of his former life?

With that, Cody sank to the ground. His tears slid down his face and dripped into the remnants of the fire. He was getting covered in soot, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered. This was the only place he would ever think of as home - the only place where he felt close to all the people he had lost. And it was all because of him. This thought made Cody sob louder.

Then ...

"Cody?" asked a tentative voice. The voice of someone he knew. The voice of someone from his life before the fire.

**A/N: Sorry, I know this is not my best chapter. I got kinda emotional writing about him remembering where everything was and thinking about it all ... lol. So I don't know if this chapter is too hot. Well, thanks for the reviews so far! They mean a lot:)**


	6. The Truth Is Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with, McDonalds. LOL. You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter.**

Cody slowly turned to look back.

"_London?!_" he exclaimed in disbelief. The girl staring back at him sounded like London Tipton, but she sure didn't look like her.

Her normally perfectly done hair was hanging down in a tangle around her face. Her face was free of makeup and was smudged with something black, presumably soot. She wasn't even wearing designer clothing - instead, she was wearing a blue skirt and shirt that lookd a lot like Maddie's candy counter outfit.

"Yes, it's me. Are you the ghost of Cody?" she demanded, peering at him.

"No, London! I'm the real Cody!"

"I thought you died, too!" said London, looking happy to see Cody. She ran over and hugged him. She didn't even mention anything about 'poor people germs'.

Cody hugged her back tightly. He'd never really talked to London all that much, but right now, she was the only link that he had to his past life. Unless ...

"Is anyone else alive?" he asked her. "Mr. Moseby, Arwin?"

She shook her head slowly. "No ... what about your mom, Zack, Esteban, Maddie?"

Cody shook his head, too. Then they clung to each other and cried.

After a few minutes of this, Cody looked at London through his red, puffy eyes. "You seem different," he said.

She looked at him through her equally red eyes. "I feel different," she admitted. "I've discovered that life isn't just about shopping, and being rich. It's about other things ... friendship, and love ..."

Cody stared at London in surprise. She'd always seemed to be a few fries short of a Happy Meal. But right now she didn't seem that way at all. Right now she seemed almost ... smart.

"I'm glad you're okay, Cody," said London. She smiled at him. "You're a pretty good kid, you know?"

"Uh, thanks," said Cody, embarrassed at the compliment. "I'm glad you're alright, too. So, is that Maddie's candy counter outfit?" he asked, changing the subject.

London nodded. "Well, sort of. I got Daddy to buy me one and ship it here. It made me feel somehow ... close to Maddie. I miss her. Much as I called her bad-dressed and poor, she was my best friend. She liked me for me, not for my money. And I always admired her, for how sweet and kind she was to everyone. I don't think she knew that," London whispered the last part.

Cody hugged London again. "She knows, London. She knows."

London smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Cody."

The two sat on the ground and linked arms. Occasionally, one would remember something and bring it up to the other, and they would laugh. Mostly, they sat in silence, letting the waves of sadness engulf them as they thought of all the people they had lost. At one point, Cody glanced over to see if the doctor was still there. He was sitting on a bench , watching Cody carefully.

Then, London said something that made Cody's blood run cold. "It's sad how this place caught on fire."

Cody lowered his eyes to the ground. "Yep," he murmured, unable to look London in the face.

"Who would have thought that the heat in this place would go screwy?" London mused.

"Yep," Cody muttered. "Hey, wait!" he cried, realizing what she had just said. "Did you just say the heat went screwy?"

"Yes," said London in surprise. "Didn't you hear about it? The heating system went bonkers and overheated or something. That was what set the fire."

London kept on blabbing on about how her daddy had hired a private investigator just to be positive, and he had discovered that it was, without a doubt, the cause of the fire. Cody, however, was not listening. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off him. It _wasn't _his fault, after all! He _hadn't _been the one who'd killed his family and friends! Cody was almost happy.

Then he remembered that they were all still gone. _But at least, _he thought, _I can live with myself, after all. _And for the first time, Cody didn't wish that he had died in the fire as well.

**A/N: This isn't the end of the story. Oh, I realize that now the title doesn't completely fit with the story anymore, but I guess it kind of still does because Cody **_**thought **_**that he did it for so long. But I couldn't let poor little Cody actually be responsible for the fire.**


	7. The Greatest Idea Ever

"Thank God," Cody breathed aloud. He was just so very relieved that he had not been the cause of the deaths of so many innocent people.

"What?" asked London.

"I ... I thought I killed them all," Cody sobbed. Then the whole horrible story poured out. When he was done, London could only look at him in shock.

"Oh my gosh, Cody," said London. "You must have been going through hell! I'm so sorry that I didn't find you and clear your mind sooner."

"It's okay," Cody said, smiling. "Zack led me to you."

"Zack?" questioned London.

"Yeah ..." Cody trailed off. He told London about the dream.

"Wow, Cody, that's amazing! You know, we really were so blessed to have such good friends in our lives. You know what we should do. We should have a special ceremony. Kind of like closure, or something."

Cody's eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically. "London! That's a terrific idea!"

Cody was again taken aback by the difference in London - now he knew that while she had always been smart, she just tended to hide it. A couple weeks ago, if someone had told him that London Tipton would say the word closure and not think that it was the science of closing a door, Cody would have laughed in their face.

London looked pleased with herself. "Do you really think my idea is good?" she asked proudly. "No one ever told me that before!"

"I think it's the best dang idea I've ever heard," said Cody truthfully. Then Cody was aware of someone coming up behind him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see the psychiatrist. "Cody, I'm sorry, but we really have to go back now."

Cody sighed, but he knew it was good of the doctor to let him have stayed even this long. He turned to London and said, "You'll come visit me, won't you? I'm staying at the hospital just down the road from here. You have to come! We can keep on planning our special ceremony! And keep talking to each other, of course. I never want to lose contact with you."

London smiled, and Cody noticed how beautiful she was. She looked even prettier now, with no makeup and nothing done with her hair, than she ever had before. "Cody, I will most definitely come visit you! I am so glad that Zack lead you to me," she whispered in his ear, as she hugged him.

"Me too," Cody said softly, hugging her back. Then he waved a good-bye, and left with the doctor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Cody had no trouble falling asleep. He had another dream like the one the night before. He was standing in the same white room.

Zack entered, with their mother. "Mom! Zack!" cried Cody, rushing over and hugging them both. He cried as he realized how much he missed actually being able to do this.

"Oh, Cody," murmured his mother. She was crying, too. "I miss you, honey."

"Me too, man," said Zack.

"I miss you guys, too! So much that it kills me. But today, I found someone. Guess what? I was talking to London today!" Cody cried in excitement.

"That's great!" said their mother. "Poor London. How is she holding up?"

"She was feeling pretty low," Cody admitted. "But I think I cheered her up."

Zack laughed. "Ooh, Cody!"

Cody blushed. "Oh Zack, shut up!" he laughed. "I just meant that, like me, she was really happy to see someone else who knew what she was going through."

Their mother smiled. "That's great, honey. Well, I'm sorry, but I've gotta go now. I love you, Cody. You be good. Not that you won't be. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," murmured Cody, hugging her tightly and wishing that he didn't have to ever let go.

Then she left the room. Cody was left alone with his brother. "Well, Zack, thanks a lot for sending me to the Tipton today! Not only did I see London, but I also found out that I didn't start the fire! It was the heating system! Not me."

Zack beamed. "See, I knew it wasn't you! Now, I've got to go, too. Sorry we only have limited time for this. I love you, Codester. See you soon."

"Love you too, Zack," Cody said, hugging his brother.

That was when he woke up.

Cody sighed and huddled in his blankets. These dreams were the only contact that he had with his family. He never wanted them to end.

Then, to take his mind off missing his family, Cody began to think about the ceremony. What could he and London do, he wondered, that was good enough to commemorate the lives of the six very special people who they had lost?

Suddenly, the idea struck him. Peacefully, Cody snuggled down to sleep again. He couldn't wait to talk to London, and tell her all about it!

**A/N: Hi, sorry that that chapter was kind of dull. Not the best, I know. Hopefully the next will be better. I do believe that Chapter 9 will be the last chapter, if all goes as planned. I'll be sad when this is over, because I had so much fun writing this and reading the reviews from you guys, you're all great! Thanks so much:)**


	8. Special Notes For Special People

The next day, when London entered Cody's hospital room, he practically yelled at her as soon as she came in.

"London! London! I have the _best plan_ in the history of the world!" exclaimed Cody. He was practically bouncing with excitement.

The nurse left the room, an amused expression on her face. She was glad to see that Cody was feeling chipper.

"What is it?" London asked eagerly. She had tried to think of something since the last time that she had seen Cody, but she couldn't think of something that would be fitting enough for such an incredibly sad event.

"Well, this is what we do," Cody said. "We get pictures of the people who we loved who died. Then we write them each a special note. We put it there and make it look nice, somehow. And protect it from the weather. We'll make it look all fancy!"

London clapped her hands. Cody waited for the 'yay me' that normally went with such a gesture, then remembered that London was a changed girl now. "That's a great idea, Cody!" she beamed at him, then planted a kiss right on his cheek. "You're awesome!"

Cody turned the colour of a tomato. He touched the spot where London had kissed him. "Thank you," he said in a barely audible voice. "You're awesome, too."

London smiled that pretty smile at him, and Cody felt himself swooning. _Am I falling for London? _he asked himself.

He shoved the thought aside, and began working with London on the details of their special ceremony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There! That looks perfect," London said, readjusting the way the paper leaned against the photo of Carey. She then closed the case with the flowers, pictures, and papers inside, and stood back to admire their handiwork. They had placed the case in the graveyard. It was facing toward the Tipton. If you stood just behind it, you could just see the remains of the hotel.

Cody's eyes misted over looking at the pictures of them all. They were such good people .. all gone, now. He looked into the eyes of the one who was his mirror image, who's picture was a constant reminder of the tight bond that Cody had shared with him. _Oh, Zack, _Cody thought, _I hope you're watching this right now._

Cody thought about what each fancily decorated piece of paper said. Both London and Cody had inscribed a message on each for each of them.

_Arwin:_

_You always made me laugh at your wacky inventions and crazy sense of humor. You were a great fixer-upper of my Daddy's hotel, and a really nice person overall. I'm sorry for any times that I might have made you feel inferior. It was wrong of me. I've changed now. You were a great person. R.I.P._

_Love,_

_London._

_Dude, you were like mine and Zack's hero. You're a genius, for always coming up with those wacky inventions! I know lots of times they didn't work exactly ... right, but who cares! They always were good for a fun time. Like the time Zack and I went to that alternate universe. That was nuts! I'm going to miss you!_

_Love from,_

_Cody._

_Esteban:_

_A more loyal bellboy could never be found! You were sweet, friendly, funny, and a great guy. I'm sorry for all those times when I ordered you to carry my bags for me, and never even said thank you. I really did appreciate it. I'm going to miss you a lot._

_Love,_

_London._

_Oh man, Esteban - you were a great friend, first of all! You never treated Zack and I like little kids, even if you called us 'little blonde people'. You were funny, and kind, and really sweet. I know you would do anything for those you care about. I'm going to miss you, man._

_Love from,_

_Cody._

_Mr. Moseby: _

_Ah, Mr. Moseby. You always did what I wanted - mostly because you knew that my daddy was watching. But I know you honestly care. I remember when you found me crying because my dad couldn't come to that father-daughter thing, and you danced with me. That was very sweet of you. You're really an old softie, though you liked to hide it. You will be sadly missed._

_Love,_

_London._

_Mr. Moseby! This might surprise you, but I'm going to miss you a lot! I'm even going to miss you yelling at Zack and I for making a mess or whatever. It seems like every day you got angry with us, yet I know you truly did care. You're a great guy. I'll bet that you're really mad now because your lobby is all messed up. And imagine, it wasn't even Zack's or my fault this time! I'm going to miss you!_

_Love from,_

_Cody._

_Maddie:_

_Maddie, words can't even describe how upset I am about your death. I bet you never expected this from me, huh? I mean, I kinda was mean to you ... a lot. But I hope you knew that I cared, deep inside. I just had a hard time showing it. Maddie, you were the best friend a girl could ever ask for, and now that you're gone, I don't know what to do with myself. Remember how I always shopped when I was upset? Well, this gives you an idea of how badly this affected me - I can't even shop! In fact, I've really changed. I know now that love really is more important than the newest fashion. Well, I'm going to miss you an awful lot._

_Love,_

_London._

_Hi there, Maddie. You were a great friend. Even though you were three years older than Zack and I, you still spent time with us and helped us out whenever we needed you. I hope that you and Zack could get together in Heaven! Haha, what am I thinking? Yeah right. I'll bet he's still calling you sweet thang and you're still turning him down. Poor Zack. Anyway, you're a great person, Maddie. I'm going to miss you a lot!_

_Love,_

_Cody._

_Carey:_

_Carey, you were always a motherly figure to me. Whenever I had boy problems or any problems, for that matter, I could talk to you about them. You were sweet and understanding. And you raised two great guys! I wish that you were my mom. I know that Zack and Cody adored you, even if they didn't always show it. You're the best!_

_Love,_

_London_

_Mom. I've known you since .. well, forever, duh. You've been my biggest fan from the beginning. You taught me that I could do anything that I wanted, if I just put my mind to it. You always supported Zack and I 110 percent. I love you so much, that words cannot describe. You were always there for me in my times of need. Well, I wish you could be here with me now, forcing me to eat my vegetables or embarrassing me to no end by dancing while my friends are in the room. I love you Mommy. I miss you, and I cannot wait until I see you again._

_Love,_

_Cody_

_Zack:_

_Hi there, Zack. I'm sorry that I always seemed to look down on you and your brother. I was such a snob back then. Believe it or not, I've changed now. Anyway, you were a great little kid. You were always up to no good, but it was a good kind of no good. I mean, you never meant to hurt anyone with your pranks or tricks. They were just funny. Anyway, you were a great guy!_

_Love from,_

_London._

_Zack. Wow. This is surreal! One minute you're alive, healthy, making fun of me. The next minute you're just ... gone. I miss you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much. Did I mention that I missed you? Zack, you were like the other half of me. I know, I know, CORNY! But it's true! We were like mirror images (except that I was alway a little cuter, of course. Tee hee). We had a bond that not many people CAN have. It always amazed me how well we usually got along. I mean, we had completely different personalites, yet I knew that if I was in trouble, then I could count on you, and vice versa. I'm just sorry that I couldn't be there for you that last time. God, the memory of you crying out to me haunts me every night. If I could have given my life for yours, I would have done so in a heartbeat. Well, I miss you a lot. Soooo much. I love you._

_Love,_

_Cody._

**What do you think? Okay, change of plans. 10 chapters now, at least. I just can't help myself! I love writing parts of this story:) Thanks for all the reviews so far! I was sooo ecstatic when I got two pages of reviews, lol. Let's try to make it three! ;-) Thanks for reading, have a good day/night/weekend :)**


	9. Shock For Cody

"Hiya, Cody," London said, striding through the door of the hospital room.

"Hi, London!" cried Cody, jumping out of bed. He ran over and hugged London.

She hugged him back, laughing. "You sure are spry today, Cody. What's up?"

It was the day after Cody and London had left the notes in the graveyard. Cody had had another of his dreams last night. This time, he had just been talking with his mother. And she had told him something so extraordinary that he could barely contain himself.

"London! We HAVE to go back to the graveyard today! We have to, we have to!" Cody began jumping up and down in excitement. He looked at London with pleading eyes.

"Of course we can, Cody. But why?"

"I had another dream last night! Mom told me that her and Zack and the others had seen our notes, and they were really touched. They wanted to express their thanks, so they did something. What, I don't know. Mom wouldn't tell me that part; it's a surprise!" Cody's face was flushed with excitement and his eyes were shining.

London's eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh! Cody, we have to go there! Let's go right now!" London grabbed Cody by the arm, carefully avoiding his bandages, and they began to walk out of the room. They knew they couldn't just leave, but they were planning to find a nurse and ask for permission to leave. They knew they would be able to go - the nurses were just so happy that Cody was coming out of his depression that they didn't have the heart to tell him that he couldn't go somewhere, and besides, his burns were healing up nicely.

Then, Nurse Johanssen walked in. She smiled at them. "Cody, you have a visitor today," she said.

"Yes, I know," said Cody. "This is my friend London."

"No, no, that's not what I meant, dear. I mean your father. We finally managed to get a hold of him, after his new concert tour ended. He's here to see you right now." The nurse beamed at Cody.

"My dad!" Cody gasped. "Oh, I can't wait to see him!"

"That's great!" London said. She was thrilled for Cody. "Have fun, Codes. I'll see you later." She kissed him on the cheek and then left.

Cody stared at the door in anticipation. As soon as his father entered the room, he rushed over and hugged him.

"Cody," Kurt said in a choked voice. His eyes were red with tears. "I can't believe this. I get home from my tour and have a million messages from some hospital. Then, I find out this. You're in the hospital! My God, Cody, I'm so glad you're okay! Hey, where are your mother and Zack? I thought for sure they'd be here with you."

Cody's eyes filled with tears. "Oh no. I can't believe they didn't tell you! I guess it wasn't their job." He began to pace. How could he tell his father what had happened?

"What?" demanded Kurt, following Cody. He grabbed him by the shoulders and gently, but firmly, stopped him from walking away. "What is it, Cody?"

"Mom and Zack, they ... they died," Cody blurted out. He bit his lip as tears streamed down his face. He still couldn't say, or even think, those words without crying.

Kurt's face fell into a look of extreme shock. "Cody, tell me you're joking. Tell me that this is some sick joke."

Cody's mouth dropped. "You think I would make up something like that? God, I wish I had made it up. But I didn't. It's true!"

Kurt began to cry. Not loud, snuffly tears like Cody was now crying. It was just silent trickles of tears flowing down his cheeks. He began to sob, shaking, and he buried his head in his hands.

Cody rubbed his father's back, thinking how in this moment, it was like he was the parent and Kurt the child.

Kurt hugged Cody. "I'm so sorry, Cody. Here I am, falling apart on you, when it must be so much harder for you! Well, I'm glad that I've still got you, son. Well, now you can move in with me. You can go on all the tours with me, and it'll be great. You'll see."

Cody backed away from Kurt in shock. "No, Dad! I can't leave Boston! It's my home! I can't leave Zack, and Mom, and ... and London."

"Cody, your mom and Zack are gone. And you can always keep in contact with London through emails and letters. It will be okay."

"No!" cried Cody. "No way, no how, am I moving away from here! It's my home, Dad! I can stay with London! I know she won't care!"

"Cody," said Kurt evenly. "You are my son, and I think that you ought to stay with me. I am your father, and I love you."

"I love you too, Dad, but there's no way you're moving me away from Boston. No way."

"Cody ..." Kurt trailed off.

Cody was crying again now. "I can't leave! Because then Mom and Zack mightn't be able to talk to me anymore! And Boston is my home. I can't leave all my memories of the Tipton behind. And I won't see London all the time!"

"Your mother and Zack? Cody, what are you talking about? Son, do you need help? If you're seeing things, then -"

Cody never heard another word his father said. He darted out of the room in tears, running away from his last living family member, who didn't understand Cody at all.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Thanks sooooo much for all the reviews! It means so much to me! I love you guys:)**


	10. The Replies

**A/N: Very special thanks go to Zack-Cody-Dylan-Cole for the idea of the replies. It was a great idea, thanks a lot :D**

Cody ran out of the room so fast that he never saw London, sitting in a chair in the lounge just down the hall from his room.

"Cody!" she cried, tossing down the magazine she was reading and running after him.

She caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Cody, what's wrong?" she demanded.

Cody's face was tear-stained. "London, we have to go!" he cried, taking her hand.

"What? Why? Where's your dad? We can't just leave! We have to tell the nurses where we're going."

"No! I don't want him to find me. Come on, London!" With that, Cody began running off again. His hand was still clutching London's, and she was dragged behind.

She kept running, panting. A nurse spotted them and she yelled out, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Cody ran right out of the hospital and down the road. London was still running along with him. Finally, they reached the graveyard, and stopped.

London bent over, out of breath. Finally, she straightened. "Cody Martin, what do you think you're doing?" she asked in anger. "You're not supposed to just leave the hospital, okay! I should have stopped you. But I knew I couldn't change your mind, and I couldn't let you just run off by yourself."

"Don't be mad at me, London! It's just ... my dad wants me to leave Boston," Cody said softly. "I can't leave!"

"Oh, no," London said, putting her hand over her mouth. "Cody, you're the only person who keeps me sane. What will I do without you?"

"Nothing," Cody said angrily. "Because I'm not leaving. I don't care. He can't make me go. I'll run away before I'll move."

London opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped. She just patted Cody on the shoulder, and they wordlessly went to look at their case of photos of and letters to their friends and family.

That was when Cody remembered his dream. "Oh, yeah! Mom said that they would do something!"

London frowned. "Everything seems to be the same, though."

"Wait a sec," said Cody in a strange voice. He stared at the letters. "London, something _is _different!"

Cody and London stared in shock at the letters that they had written just the day before. After every letter, there was now, inexplicably, a reply.

_Hi London and Cody. Thanks for the letters. I really appreciated them. Thanks so much for the compliments about me being a good inventor and fixer-upper. You know me - that was the best thing I could ever dream of hearing. Maybe someday I can invent something that will let me come back and see you both, if only for a short time. Who knows? Well, I miss you both._

_Love,_

_Arwin_

_Hello Cody and London. I hope you're doing good. I always tried to be a good person and bellboy, so I thank you for those comments. They made me feel like my time on earth was worth it. I miss you both a lot. And London, don't worry about making me drag those bags around for you - I didn't really mind. Too much!_

_Love,_

_Esteban_

_Hello there, you two. I must say, my letters were quite nice. London, I didn't only look out for you because of your father, and I'm glad you know that. I really do care about you. Cody, I truly do miss telling you and Zack to stop doing this or that. I can't believe I actually wrote that, but I do. It's odd. You boys were sort of like sons to me - annoying sometimes, but good kids, nonetheless. Missing you both, take care._

_Love,_

_Mr. Moseby_

_Hi, you guys. Cody - you're right! Zack is still calling me sweet thang, and I'm still ignoring his flirting! Ha ha. I hope you're doing okay without your mom and twin. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you. You were like a little brother to me, and I miss you. London - I was not expecting such an articulate and sweet letter from you! I always knew you were smarter than you let on! Well, I miss you tons, London. You were the best friend that I ever had. Much as we fought, we always made up and things were okay in the end. I'm sorry for all the times that I may have hinted that you were a little dumb. Honest, I am. Well, I love and miss you both. Have good lives, you guys!_

_Love,_

_Maddie_

_Hey there, London. Honey, you were always like a daughter to me. You're a great girl, and I'm glad you're looking out for Cody. I'm also happy that I could help you with your problems, or at least, I tried. I miss you! Cody - I miss you like crazy, sweetie. You are Mommy's precious little boy. One of them, anyway. Keep living and loving, honey. I am so glad that you survived. I just wish the same could be said for Zack. I hope you live a long, happy life and do all the things that you want to do, because I know you can be what you want to be. I have faith that you can become anything, Cody. And you will be excellent at whatever that 'anything' is! Again, missing you both!_

_Love,_

_Mom/Carey_

_Hi, guys. Okay, London - I'm glad that you and Cody are becoming such close friends. Wink, wink. Yes, sometimes you did treat us like little, insignificant kids, but it's okay. I know you care. You really are a nice person. I miss you. Cody - Okay, Codes, first of all, I was always the cuter twin, okay! Ha ha. Well, this is really hard for me to be away from you. We were always together, and that's the way we liked it. It was fun - playing pranks, failing school. Oops, that would be me. Seriously, though. This is really crazy. You said it all in your letter, but I just want you to know that I feel the same way. It's like I'm not whole anymore. Wow, lovey, mushy galore, and you know how I always hated that stuff. But for this letter, I'll make an exception. We were the ultimate best friends - no matter what, we knew that we would always make up in the end. I'm sorry for all the times that I was mean to you, or took advantage of you, or took you for granted. I'm actually glad that I died, if one of us _had _to. You were always the better person, anyway. Now, you can do all the things that you wanted to, and that I never got the chance to. Miss you, Codester._

_With love from,_

_Zack_

_P.S. Tell Dad I love him. Let him read these letters, Cody. Tell him that he has to let you stay in Boston. Please, Dad! Please, let him stay! He needs to be here._

Cody wiped away the tears that were trickling down his cheeks. He glanced over at London, who was also wiping her red-rimmed eyes.

"Those letters are so sweet," London said in a slightly strangled voice.

Cody nodded his head. He didn't trust his voice to sound normal, what with the huge lump in his throat.

"Cody!" a voice yelled then. Cody looked across the graveyard to see his father striding around the graves, looking extremely worried.

"Dad!" cried Cody. "Dad, come look at this!"

"What is it?" Kurt asked. He was too concerned about his son to be angry with him.

"You have to read this," Cody said, pointing to the letters. Then, with London and Cody watching him, Kurt began reading in wide-eyed fascination.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys. It means sooo much. I know I've said it like 10 000 times but oh well. Anyway, it may be a week or longer before I can update. I am moving out and going to university, and by the time my internet is set up, my university will have started -.- and I have no idea how that will affect me. I'll try to update, though. Might get another chapter done before I move ... no clue. Anyway, thanks again! XD**


	11. The Surprise

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I apologize. I've had the internet for a few days but I've been feeling so overwhelmed with everything that I couldn't think straight. Finally, I managed to finish this chapter. Thank you for your patience and good luck wishes, means a lot :)**

Kurt was wiping his eyes as he finished reading the letters. He swallowed. "C - Cody .. what is this?"

Cody smiled through his tears. "London and I wanted to do something special for Zack and Mom and the others. So we both wrote them each a letter. But then Mom came to me in a dream and told me that they had done something to the letters. So this was it. They wrote back!"

Kurt stared at Cody. "Your mom came to you in a dream?"

Cody nodded vigorously. "Yes! One time it was just Zack, one time it was Mom and Zack, and last night it was just Mom."

Kurt rubbed his temples. "And you and London didn't write the replies?"

London spoke up. "No, Mr. Martin. See the different writing?"

Kurt stared and recognized his ex-wife's neat handwriting and his son's messy scrawls in shock. He swallowed hard. He knew, then, that something was going on. Something that defied the laws of science and all that was normal.

Kurt smiled at Cody. "You know, Codes, I always spoiled you boys when you were with me."

Cody looked at his father. "Yes, you did," he agreed, not quite understanding what his father meant.

"So I think it's time I gave my boys what they wanted yet again," he said. His voice trembled slightly; he was still in shock from losing one of his precious sons. "We can stay in Boston, Cody. If that's what you want. We'll buy a house near here, and we'll settle down, and everything will be okay."

Cody beamed at his father. "Oh, Dad!" he cried, tears of relief and happiness gleaming in his eyes. "You really mean it? What about your rockstar days?"

"They're over," Kurt said in a determined voice.

Suddenly, Cody felt very bad for his father. "Are you sure, Dad?"

Kurt held up his hand to stop his son from continuing. "Don't worry, Cody. After what ... what happened, I realize that I can't waste any more of my time that I have with you. I don't want to take anyone for granted anymore. My biggest regret is that I didn't realize this before Zack died. But now I do. And I'm not going to keep making the same mistake. I'm going to be there for you, Cody, there for you like your mom and Zack were. I'll be the father you've always wanted."

Tears rushed to Cody's eyes and he ran to his father and threw his arms around him. London backed away respectfully, to give the father and son their space.

Cody and Kurt hugged, both crying over the deaths of so many innocent people. Then Kurt drew back from Cody and smiled at him. "I've got a terrific idea, Codes. I'm not promising that it will happen, but I'm sure going to try. I think it will make you very happy. It's a surprise for you. I hope to have it done by the time you're ready to leave the hospital for good."

"Tell me, Dad!" pleaded Cody. "Please, please, please?!?!"

Kurt laughed and ruffled Cody's hair. "No way. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I did that, would it? Now, I'm going to take you back to the hospital. London can stay with you, while I go to work on this project. You're going to absolutely _love _it!"

So the three went back to the hospital, and then Kurt left to get to work on whatever it was that he was going to do. Cody was feeling better than he had in weeks. London stayed with him until visiting hours were nearly over, and she had to leave. She kissed him on the cheek as farewell, and as usual, he felt himself blushing under her lips. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was falling for London Tipton.

However, he had no time to ponder this thought, for as soon as she left, his father entered. "Sorry I was away all day, Son. But plans are going full steam ahead, now! I can't wait until it's finished! Well, I have to leave now, Cody. Just stopped in to tell you the good news! I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!" He patted Cody on the hand and was gone.

Cody waved goodbye to his father and thought about what the surprise could possibly be, and how it would impact his life.

**A/N: Sorry, this is a crummy ending of a chapter, I know. I just wasn't quite sure how to end it...**


	12. Wait For Me

**A/N: Again, so sorry for the long delay! My apologies. University is driving me insane, to say the least. I'll TRY not to make the updates so few and far between, because being a fanfic reader myself, I know how nuts it makes you to have to wait. Well, enjoy this chapter, anyways!**

The next morning Cody woke up and felt rested and excited. He had so much to look forward to! His father's big surprise, staying in Boston with his father and London ... here his thoughts wandered.

London. He loved her, he really did. He would never have thought it possible, but it was. Well, he guessed it made sense, really. He had lost mostly everything - most of his family, his friends, his home. She had lost things too. She had lost her best friend, and the love that she had so yearned for, yet never gotten from, her father. The people at the Tipton _had _loved London, and in a sense, she had lost _her_ family, as well.

But there was another reason why he felt so close to London. She had changed, and he loved it. Not that he hadn't liked her when ... well, when she acted dumb. He had liked her. Purely as friends, though. But now, combined with her new mature, loving attitude and the terrible situation in which they found themselves survivors of, together, well ... he loved her. He just did, and that was that.

As if she knew his thoughts, she entered the room. Cody jumped when he saw her. _What would she say, _he wondered, _if she knew._

"Sorry if I scared you, Codes," she laughed a tinkling laugh and gave him her trademark kiss on the cheek.

He tried to shrug nonchalantly, which was very hard with the swarming butterflies in his tummy. "No big deal, London. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Cody. And how are you?"

"I'm perfect! In a great, super, mood! I can't wait to see what Dad's surprise is!" Suddenly Cody felt a shock of guilt. How could he be happy? Zack and his mother were dead!

Cody's face fell as his stomach gave a sickening thud. He was brought back to reality with this thought.

London leaned forward, her face concerned. "What's the matter, Cody?"

"How can I be happy, when everyone is still gone, London? What's the matter with me? I'm crazy! I still love them! I still miss them! I can't forget them!"

"Oh, Cody," London said, drawing him to her and rocking back and forth. "Just because you're moving on, it doesn't mean that you're forgetting. They are two very different things. Your mom and Zack want you to be happy, Sweetie. I miss them all, too. But I just try to concentrate on the good things in life. Not forget about them, Cody, because they were such a big part of our lives. Just concentrate on the here and now, okay. Like me and you finding each other. Thank God that happened, right?"

Cody nodded, hiccupping. His head was buried in London's sweater. "I love you," he mumbled.

She drew back and looked at him. "Cody, I love you too. You're a great friend."

Cody's heart thudded in his chest as he stared at her. "Friend? London, I meant ... I mean, um ... never mind."

London stared at him. "Oh! Oh, Cody! Oh..." she drifted off, staring down at her hands.

Cody's eyes welled with fresh tears. "Forget it, London," he said, heaving a huge sigh and lying back down in the bed again.

"Cody, I'm sixteen years old. You're thirteen. That's nothing when we're older, but as for right now, it's too big of a difference. You're like a little brother to me. But maybe someday.. when we're older..."

Cody wiped away his tears. "Really?" he asked.

She laughed and stroked his hair out of his eyes. "Really really," she stated.

He laughed too. "You'd better wait for me!"

She chuckled, but said nothing.

They spent the rest of that day chatting, and laughing, and remembering happy memories from life at the Tipton. Every now and then Kurt stopped by to announce to Cody that things were going 'swimmingly', as he put it. He informed the pair that the whole city of Boston was getting involved, after hearing the story, and that the surprise, though it would take a tremendous amount of work, might be ready by the time Cody was able to get out of the hospital.

Cody and London were ecstatic with excitement. They couldn't wait to see the surprise.

When Cody bid London good-bye that night, she kissed him on the cheek as usual. Then she whispered in his ear, "I've thought it over, Cody. And yes, I will wait for you."


	13. The Unveiling Of The Surprise

**A/N: Sorry, sorry it took so long! Is anyone still reading this? I hope so, because I love writing it. Anywho, here's your next chapter:**

The days passed by in a blur of fun. Every day, London came to see Cody, and they did something with each other. One day they played a game of Monopoly; the next, they watched videos all day.

Cody was healing up nicely, and his scars were fading, though of course they would always be there, as a reminder of the fire.

Cody still saw Zack and his mother in his dreams sometimes, though not every night. He was glad to see them, if only for a short while, though it hurt like hell waking up and being alone.

One day when London entered for her daily visit, she wasn't alone. Kurt was with her, and the both of them were grinning.

"Oh, Cody," sang Kurt in a singsong voice. "Guess what?"

"The surprise is ready! The surprise is ready!" cheered London. Then she looked at Kurt and Cody. "Oops," she said apologetically, covering her mouth with her hand as her face turned bright red.

Cody grinned. "It's okay," he told London. "Is it really, Dad?"

Kurt laughed. "It is indeed!" he bellowed, leaning down and grabbing Cody by the hands. He pulled him out of the bed and twirled him around.

Cody felt a bubble of excitement rise in his chest. He looked at his father with anticipation gleaming in his eyes. "Can I go see it now, Dad? Can I?"

"You certainly can," announced a nurse, walking into the room at that exact moment. "In fact, I was just coming here to tell you the good news. You are officially allowed to leave the hospital! You'll still have to come back every now and again for a while, to check up on your scars, but you're mostly healed, and you're just so much trouble to look after!" teased the nurse, poking Cody on the tip of the nose gently.

Cody laughed. Normally such a gesture would make him feel babyish. Not today, though. Today, he was too excited to see the surprise to care about being treated like a child.

Cody signed out and then the three of them walked out of the hospital. As they began nearing the ruins of the Tipton, Kurt wrapped his hands around Cody's eyes.

"I can't wait! I can't wait!" chanted Cody, over and over again.

Finally, they reached the place where the Tipton had been. Cody heard an audible gasp come from London.

"London, what is it?" Cody begged. "Dad, take your hands off my eyes! Come on, I want to see!"

Kurt finally removed his hands from his son's eyes. Cody squinted in the morning light, and then nearly fainted when his brain registered what he could see.

There was the Tipton. It certainly looked like the Tipton, anyway, standing there in all its' glory. The bricks were gleaming in the sunshine, and the door leading to the hotel was reflecting the light onto the grass in front.

Cody looked up at his father, who tightened his grip on his son's shoulders. "What do you think, Codester? I decided to rebuild the Tipton for you ... for us. We can live here, me and you. London's father agreed that he would like to keep the Boston branch running, and I can be the new manager. We'll get a suite, just like you had with your mom and Zack, and ..."

Cody interrupted him angrily. He wrenched himself from his father's grip and stared at him with tears spilling down his cheeks. "Can you bring back Mom and Zack, Dad? Can you hire Maddie as candy girl, and Moseby as manager? What about Arwin as fixer-upper, and Esteban as bellboy? I didn't think so, Dad! I don't want to live here, with _you! _It won't be the same! Nothing can ever be the same!"

He looked over at London, who was also crying now, at the sight of the hotel. "See, Dad? Don't you see how upsetting this is for both London and I? It was our _home, _Dad. You can bring back the home, but then the reality that the _people _are gone is just so much more painful! Don't you see what this will do to me, living here? It will be like a constant reminder that everyone who ever loved me is _gone!"_

With that, Cody turned and fled from the new Tipton. He ran down the road until he once again reached the graveyard. _Seems like I'm doing an awful lot of running to the graveyard lately, _he thought bitterly. He collapsed, curled up on his mother's and brother's graves, and sobbed into the ground.

He felt bad about yelling at his father that way. He knew that Kurt had thought that the surprise would be good for him. And in one way, he was happy to see the Tipton back. But just seeing it there, like that, had been too much for him to handle.

As Cody lay there, he realized how exhausted he was. With his face buried into the ground, he felt himself drift to sleep, laying there in the dewy grass.

**A/N: Okay, so this is your latest chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, pleaseee review :D**


	14. One Last Visit

**A/N: Again, my apologies for the wait.**

Cody looked around him. He knew where he was as he saw his now-familiar surroundings - the room clothed in white in which he would see his mother and Zack. He got excited at the prospect.

As they entered, Cody felt an overwhelming bubble of sadness erupt inside him. Why couldn't he see them every day, whenever he wanted?

_At least you can still see them sometimes, _he mentally reprimanded himself. _That's more than many other people can say who have lost people close to them._

Cody rushed over and hugged them both. They hugged him back, and then his mother held him away at arm's length.

"Cody, honey, what's wrong? You look upset," she observed, her motherly instinct kicking in.

"It's just ... Dad ... went and ..." Cody broke down and became a blubbering, sobbing mess. With his mother and brother gently rubbing his back and holding him, he managed to reveal his shock and sadness at seeing the Tipton rebuilt.

"So, it's not that I didn't want the Tipton rebuilt," Cody finished up. "It's just that the shock of it was too much. I can't take living there without you guys! I just can't. It'd be like being stabbed in the heart over and over again, every day of my life."

"Cody, we'll always be there," Zack said kindly. He patted his younger twin on the hand. "Don't worry, man! You think we'd just _leave _you? No way."

"Did I ever tell you the time when I had a boyfriend who -" began their mother.

"Yes," the twins said simultaneously, and then looked at each other and grinned. Cody ached when he realized how much he missed that.

"Wait a minute," protested their mother. "I don't think I did tell you this story. One time I had this boyfriend, and he was great. He bought me roses, and chocolates, oh! This one time he bought me a pair of golden earrings..."

"Mom!" cried Zack. "The story?"

"Oh yes," Carey said, and laughed. "Well, one day he gave me this key on a necklace - said it was the key to his heart. I was so touched. So the next day, I went to his house to surprise him, and what do you think I heard? I heard him on the phone telling this girl how he was planning to break up with me so he could date her. He told her that he had just yesterday given me the key to his heart, but that was just to make me happy before he dumped me."

"What did you do, Mom?" asked Cody. Both him and Zack were listening intently; odd, Cody mused, how they listened, now, when they never had before.

"Well, I went and scratched his eyes out, of course," she said, chuckling. "But I kept the necklace. For a while, it hurt to look at, but after awhile, it was just nice to look at and remember the good times."

The moral of the story dawned on Cody suddenly. "So, you're saying that living in the new Tipton might hurt a little, but it will be nice, too?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Sweetie," his mother said, drawing him close. She kissed the top of his head gently, a gesture that brought tears to Cody's eyes. "We'll never leave you, Baby. We'll always be with you, no matter what. I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Mom," whispered Cody. He had the sudden feeling that this would be the last time that he would see them, at least for a while. Maybe it was meant to be like this. Maybe they had only been allowed contact with him because of all the pain that he was suffering, and now that they knew that he would be okay, they couldn't communicate with him anymore.

Zack extended his arms and Cody fell into them, whimpering. "Cody, don't cry," Zack whispered, rocking him back and forth gently. "We'll see you again someday, okay, Codester? Please, don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

This confirmed Cody's suspicions. He gazed into the identical eyes of Zack, the one with whom he shared such a tremendously tight bond. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his tears at bay.

"I love you, Zack," Cody said in a trembling voice.

"I love you too, Cody." Zack's voice was identical to Cody's, a slight tremor vibrating his words.

With another hug from the both of them, they were gone.

Cody awoke and wondered why he was so cold and wet. Then he remembered everything - the fight with his father, the running to the graveyard, the dream.

_The dream. _Would this really be the last time that he would see them, until he died? It couldn't be!

Cody heard the words in his head then, as clear as if they had been spoken, yet no one was around. _We'll always be with you, Cody. We love you. _

"I know you do, guys," he said aloud, trying to be brave, to be strong, though he felt like his whole world was crumbling around him again, the world that he had just been rebuilding.

That was when Cody heard the voices screaming his name.

"Cody! Cody, where are you?"

"Come on, Cody!"

His father, and London. He still had them. They were still alive, and they loved him, he knew. Just like he loved them back.

"Guys, I'm over here!" Cody cried, standing and waving his arms.

They ran over. Kurt's face was gray with dread and concern, and London's face was streaked with the tracks of tears that she hadn't bothered to wipe away.

"Thank God," Kurt murmured, grabbing Cody and drawing him close to him. "Thank God you're okay. I'm sorry, Cody. I didn't want to upset you."

London was crying again. "I was afraid that something happened," she sobbed. "I was afraid that I was going to lose you, too."

Cody felt the aching pain in his heart ease as he stared at them. "I love you guys," he said seriously, hugging them. "Dad, I'm sorry about freaking out about the Tipton. I love it, I really do. It's just that the shock of it all - I just flipped. I want to live there, with you and London. I do."

Kurt looked at him intently. "Are you sure, Codes? We don't have to, if you don't want to."

Cody nodded his head vehemently. "I want to. I'm sure."

Kurt and London smiled. "I know how you feel, Cody, because I felt the same way at first," admitted London. "Then I realized that it will help me feel closer to them all, in a way."

Cody nodded again and then took a deep breath. He grabbed his father's hand, something he hadn't done since he was a young child, and then grabbed London's hand with his other.

"Come on, you guys," he said. "Let's go home."

**A/N: One more chapter left! (the Epilogue). Please review and tell me what you think of this latest chapter? (I almost cried writing it, lol.) Anyway, thanks for all the support throughout this entire story, you guys are uber awesome! I'm going to credit anyone who has ever reviewed me in the Epilogue, whether it was once or twice or five times :) so please, leave a review for lil old me? **


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is! -sniff- the epilogue!**

Cody Martin stepped out of the elevator slowly. He walked down the hall to his suite and opened the door.

"Daddy!" squealed Madeline, running to him. He scooped the five year old up in his arms and spun her around until she was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"My turn, my turn!" cried Zachary, running to him next. He chuckled and picked him up and spun him around as well.

"How about you, London?" he teased, chuckling; his eyes, however, were sad.

"Oh, Cody," she said, punching him gently in the arm. "Get out of here."

Cody smiled and slumped at the table. "You want me to help with the cooking tonight, honey?" he asked her, though it was apparant that he was dropping tired and feeling down.

"No, that's alright, Cody," said London, bustling about the kitchen.

"I'll help her," said Kurt, stepping out of the living room and joining them in the kitchen, as the little ones darted this way and that. He was older now, and his hair was gray. He was still very active, though; he wasn't one of those old people who sat at home all the time.

"Supper will be ready soon, Sweetie, and then we're going to have a nice chat, okay?" London said softly in his ear, putting her arm around him.

Cody nodded, willing the tears to not come around his little twins; he didn't want to upset them.

----------------------------------------------

When Maddie and Zack were snug in their beds, Kurt, London, and Cody sat down around the table to have a chat.

London grasped Cody's hand across the table. "I know why you're upset, Cody. It's been twenty years today."

"Twenty years," Cody repeated, squeezing her hand gently. "My God. I can't believe it's been _twenty years _since we saw them all."

Kurt nodded gravely. He looked sad, but said nothing for a moment. Finally he stood and said, "I think I'll be heading off to bed, you two."

"Good night, Dad," the two chorused, as Kurt trudged out of the room.

London looked across the table at Cody. "How are you holding up? I know it was hard for you today ... especially hard for you to be around the kids, what with their names and all."

Cody nodded. "It _was _hard," he admitted, "but I love them so much, London. I wouldn't trade them for the world!"

London nodded her head in agreement. "Neither would I, Babe." She took one last sip of her coffee and stood, laying the mug in the sink. "I miss Maddie a lot today, too ..." London trailed off and looked at Cody. "Well, I'm heading to bed, Hon. Unless you want to talk more ... ?"

Cody shook his head. "I'll be up in a minute," he promised.

Cody watched his wife leave the room and thought about how much he loved her, the kids, and his father. But there were others whom he loved as well.

He pulled five wrinkled photos out of his wallet. One was of Mr. Moseby, one of Arwin, one of Esteban, and one of Maddie. He gazed at these in turn, and then looked longest at the fifth. This photo was of his mother and Zack.

He stared into the thirteen-year-old eyes of his twin, stuck forever in that awkward not-really-a-man-but-not-a-little-kid phase. He gazed at his mother, captured in eternity as about the same age as her son was now, and gave a little shuddering sigh.

He wished that he could see them again. But, he knew it was not meant to be. He wasn't meant to see them again, until he too went to heaven.

Stroking the pictures tenderly, Cody stood and walked out of the room. When he reached his bedroom, he placed the pictures in the corner of the mirror, then turned to look at London.

"What do you think?" he questioned.

"It's perfect," she whispered, smiling.

And Cody drifted off to sleep, staring into the faces of those whom he loved and missed so very much. He could almost swear he heard two voices murmur, "We love you, Cody."

**A/N: Okay, so One Fatal Mistake is DONE! - sigh - so sad that it's done! I had a great time writing this story, and I loved each and every one of your reviews:)  
****Special thanks go to:  
****  
rockitdudex3  
****Zack-Cody-Dylan-Cole  
****Brian A Parker  
****x-The Older Twin-x  
****Zac-Efron-Is-Hott  
****FudgeBrownie  
****ClosetBrilliance97  
****see-the-way  
****TonyAndAngela4ever  
****Ilovetradgities  
****Equinox1772**

**& any others who added this story to their favorite stories list, story alert, and who may have read it but not reviewed. I love you guys soooo much, you kept me going when I didn't know what to write. You guys are great :)**

**Much love!**

**XOXO**

**nothingtolose18//Julianne**


End file.
